


Monkey Business

by KillHitlerAgain



Series: Stanuary 2019 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Central America, Gen, Monkeys, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Sea Grunkles, Stan O' War, Stan O' War II, Stanuary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillHitlerAgain/pseuds/KillHitlerAgain
Summary: The Stan bros. decide to investigate evidence of an anomaly located on the northern coast of Panama.Written for Stanuary 2019 - Week Two: Travel





	Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to GinAndShatteredDreams for beta-reading this fic (As well as suggesting the title).

Stanley Pines leaned over the railing of the Stan O’ War II, closing his eyes and enjoying the sounds of the ocean and the warm sun that beat down softly on the deck of the ship. 

 

He and his brother had just recently crossed through the Panama canal on their way to the North Atlantic ocean when Stanford’s weirdness radar had started freaking out, showing a moderately strong signal coming from somewhere on the country’s Northern coast. Although small blips were common enough, often indicating something as simple as someone with an odd birthmark or a bird that sang in a different key, one as strong and persistent as this one was usually at least a little noteworthy. Thus, Ford had insisted that they take a short break from sailing towards their destination, and spend some time investigating.

 

Currently, the boat was anchored in the water a little ways away from a small, secluded beach, which went on for about fifteen meters before stopping abruptly at a wall of dense foliage.

 

“‘Hey Sixer, what’s taking you so long? Get out here and enjoy the view.” Stan turned towards the ship’s cabin and called for his brother. He had already been waiting outside for him for about twenty minutes, and last he checked he was already up and just finishing his first cup of coffee.

 

A moment passed, and then the door to the cabin swung open, and out walked an incredibly focused, and bed-headed, Ford, nose so deep in the notebook he was scribbling in that it seemed he had forgotten to, or didn’t care enough, to put on clean clothes.

 

Stan watched as Ford paced aimlessly around the deck of the ship, only looking up from his notes occasionally as to look something up or check some data on his weird sci-fi watch.

 

“Hey! Earth to Sixer! Didya actually hear me calling for you or did you just happen to walk outta the cabin at the same time?” Stan waved a hand at his brother, trying to get his attention.

 

“Yes, yes.” Ford replied, not actually answering the question and seemingly having not even really heard it in the first place. He did, however, walk over to the railing and settle down next to his brother.

 

Stan leaned over and peaked at the book from over Ford’s shoulder. He squinted at the messy cursive that littered the page. From what he could read, it was mostly lists of coordinates, random calculations, notes on what creatures have been known to inhabit the rainforest of Central America, and a long and complicated supply list.

 

“Ugh. Nerd stuff.” Stan groaned. “Weren’t we supposed to be looking for that weird monster thing today or whatever?”

 

Ford huffed.

 

“I’m not even sure if it’s a monster yet, Stanley.” He looked up from his writing and tapped his pen to his chin. “Although, judging by its movement patterns, it does appear to be some sort of living entity...”

 

He began to ramble.

 

“...It could also simply be an object being transported by a living creature, but artifacts such as that usually transfer their aura of weirdness to anything that interacts with them for an extended period of time, and there was only one spot showing up on the radar.”

 

Stan rolled his eyes at his brothers insistence on being semantically correct about everything. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. So, weird monster thing.” He dismissed Ford’s rambling explanation.

 

Ford glared at his brother and punched him playfully on the shoulder, trying to hide a smile behind his annoyed expression. Stan punched him back, and then he turned back to his notes and looked them over.

 

“So, When’re we leavin’?” Stan pestered his brother. He didn’t know why he was so eager to get out there and start exploring. Maybe it was that that their ‘adventure’ hadn’t actually been all that adventurous yet (Not that he minded just relaxing on a boat), although he supposed it’d probably pick up once they actually got to where they were heading.

 

“Well,” Ford replied, “I’m still trying to figure out the best path into the jungle. According to my GPS, there is a small settlement a few miles west of here, and while the people there might not be able to help us identify exactly what we’re looking for, they’re definitely more familiar with the layout of the rainforest than we are.”

 

“Uh-huh. And why do we gotta do all that?” Stan motioned towards the shore. “Can’t we just get out on the rowboat and start our way on the beach?

 

Ford looked at his brother as if he had gone insane. “What? Of course not.” He stated strongly, as if the very notion of suggesting the idea had offended him. Knowing Ford, it probably had.

 

“Why not?” Stan shrugged his shoulders, brushing off Ford’s dismissal. “‘S not like it’s nothing we can’t handle. I mean, seriously, this is child’s play compared to some of the stuff we’ve dealt with.”

 

His brother sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Stan, we’re not even sure what it is we’re looking for. It could be dangerous. And what if we get lost? Despite what you may think, Stanley, the easy way is not always the better way. Preparing for every possible scenario should always be the first step when making a plan.” Ford criticized. 

 

“‘Preparing for every possible scenario should always be the first step in making a plan’” Stan mocked his brother in a high pitch voice that was nowhere close to what he sounded like. “You’re one to talk, Mr. ‘Run Headfirst Into Danger’. Let me think, how many times have I had to save you from getting yourself killed by monsters?” Stan exaggeratedly tapped his finger to his chin, smirking at his brother.

 

“A lot fewer times than I’ve had to save you.” Ford smirked right back. “While I will admit I may get… overconfident, sometimes, I’m always putting careful thought into my plans of action. You’re just reckless.”

 

“Says the guy whose first reaction is to shoot everything he sees.”

 

“Says the man whose first reaction is to  _ punch _ everything he sees.”

 

“Ugh, whatever.” Stan crossed his arms and leaned back on the railing. “See, Poindexter, unlike you, I actually have common sense, so I don’t need to make some, dumb, complicated plan every single time I wanna do something even someone with half a brain could do. That’s what my gut is for.” He slapped his belly and Ford rolled his eyes. “We’ll know the monster when we see it, and if we get lost, we can just use your GPS or whatever to get unlost. There, perfect plan.”

 

“Well, first off, I’m pretty sure your gut is actually for eating an entire tub of ice cream in one sitting.” Ford gave teasing look of disgust at his brother’s stomach. “But, I’ll give. We can go with your plan, or, I suppose, lack of plan.” He said with a confidence that suggested he was certain that Stan would fail just as miserably as he thought he would.

 

Now, Stan would love the opportunity to rub his success in Ford’s face. On the other hand, if he didn’t succeed, Ford would definitely take the opportunity to rub it in  _ his _ face, instead. Not that any of that really mattered, though, because his arrogant brother would probably just take the reins back by force as soon as they got ten feet past the treeline.

 

“Alright. Then it’s settled. We’ll follow my lead, we’ll find whatever weird thing we’re looking for, we’ll get out of there, and then you’ll finally have to admit that you’re over complicated ideas are completely bonkers and that I’m the smarter twin.” Stan knew the last point probably would never happen, but he thought he’d at least try.

 

“I’m absolutely not going to admit to that last thing.” Ford asserted. That was to be expected.

 

“Eh, you win some you lose some.” Stan shrugged. “Now, you go put on some clean clothes. You smell like Mabel after she ate that week old taco she found on the floor of my car.” He ordered his brother. He was definitely exaggerating about how bad he smelled, though. Stan actually slept in the basement for three days after that incident.

 

Ford huffed, clearly annoyed at Stan taking this as a chance to order him around. But, he clearly agreed that he did need to change into something proper for walking through the jungle, so he did as he was told and stomped over to the cabin and entered, slamming the door shut behind him. He wasn’t normally that loud, so he likely did it just to get on Stan’s nerves.

 

It didn’t bother him that much, though. Instead, Stan was focusing on finally getting a chance to rub something in his brother’s face that wasn’t saving the entire world (Mostly because neither of them really liked making light of that.) So, he started getting to work preparing everything they’d need to take with them. And this time, Ford couldn’t stop him from pouring an entire bag of M&Ms into the trail mix.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get the other two chapters of this fic out soon. However, with still needing to write two more fics for Stanuary and four for Forduary, I'm not how soon "soon" will be. 
> 
> Also, this is my first real multi-chapter fic, so if you liked it, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
